


Lawn Chair Crisis and Isabelle Lightwood

by AlineLovelace



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Simon lewis is in his band Lawn Chair Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlineLovelace/pseuds/AlineLovelace
Summary: Simon Lewis is performing with his band when a mysterious girl comes to watch.





	1. New Song

Simon frowned as he brushed a stray piece of hair out of his face. He had promised his band over a week ago that he would write a new song to perform next week Saturday. That was already tomorrow. Simon sat at his desk, staring at the blank sheet of paper that was sitting in front of him. Despite his best efforts to pay attention, his mind kept wandering. Hesitantly, Simon reached for his phone on his desk and turned off his favorite playlist. He dialed Clary’s number- it was burned into his memory- and put the phone to his ear. “Hello?” A clear voice answered.

“Hey Clary, it’s Simon.”

“What’s up?” She replied. Simon could hear her smiling through the phone, if that was even possible.

“Do you wanna take a walk around Manhattan? ” Simon got up from his desk and started to pull his shoes on. “I need inspiration for a new song.”

“Yeah, where do you want to meet?”

Simon finished lacing up his shoe. “I can just walk over to your apartment and meet you there.”

“That works, my mom just made cookies so you can grab one for the walk.” Clary confirmed. 

“See you in a few minutes.” Simon said and hung up, not waiting to hear her reply.

He waited until he was almost out the door until he called to his mom, “I’m going out. Be back in a few hours!”

“Don’t be out late!” Simon’s mom yelled back.

Simon replied with a yes and headed out the door. A slight breeze ruffled his hair as he walked down the street. He pulled a pencil out of his pocket and scribbled his band name on the top of his notebook paper: Lawn Chair Crisis. Well that was the name, at least for now. Simon sketched a few music notes at the top of the sheet and glanced up, expecting there to be some sort of amazing inspiration waiting for him. There was absolutely nothing. He let out another sigh. This was going to be a long, stressful day. 

A half hour later, Simon was standing at the Fray apartment knocking on the door. When the door opened, a small, redhead girl was standing there. “Hey Simon, want a cookie?”

Simon grinned as soon as he saw his best friend. “Is that even a question, Fray?”

Clary laughed and handed over a chocolate chip cookie. “Hey Mom, Simon and I are going on a walk.” 

He heard a faint call from the kitchen and Clary slipped on her shoes. “Come on, let’s go.”

The two of them walked down the hallway and outside. The wind had gotten stronger since the last time Simon was outside. The wind whipped Clary’s hair all over and Simon ended up pushing her hair out of his face several times. “So do you have any lines for the song yet?” She asked, moving her hair aside so Simon could see her face around her messy curls.

“No.” Simon answered truthfully.

“Okay,” Clary bit her lip, thinking. “Well let’s walk downtown. There’s always a lot of interesting things and people there.” 

He agreed and they continued on their walk. Clary was in the middle of explaining a new art project she was working on when a girl walked by in huge heeled boots. The girl had silky black hair down her back and a gorgeous figure. “Simon? Hey Simon.” Clary snapped her fingers in front of him several times before he finally noticed. 

“Yeah? Oh yeah sorry.” Simon shook his head as if he was clearing it. “Do you want to stop and get a coffee?” 

She nodded and they walked into Java Jones. As soon as they were inside, Simon pulled out his notebook and started scribbling. Clary guided Simon over to an armchair and left to go order coffees. On the page next to some of the lyrics, he sketched out a music staff. “Clary, could you grab me the guitar? The one up front by the stage?”

She obliged, awkwardly navigating around people until she got up front and grabbed the guitar. Clary had slightly more trouble getting around people holding the guitar but managed to make it over just in time for Simon to come up with an idea. Simon plucked out notes on the guitar and hastily wrote down what he played before he forgot. When he finally finished, Clary was talking with a tall man. Simon had to think for a moment before he remembered his name: Magnus Bane, makeup artist and party thrower extraordinaire. Simon got up and returned the guitar back to its rightful place up front. He tapped Clary on the shoulder. “Hey, I gotta go rehearse with the band. I’ll see you at the performance tonight, right?” 

Clary nodded and Magnus spoke, much to Simon’s surprise. “I can bring a few people if you don’t mind.”

Simon managed a smile and tried to suppress the nervousness that was already flowing into his mind.  “Yeah, that would be great!”

Magnus barely acknowledged his thanks, but Simon didn’t mind all that much. He had more important matters to think about.


	2. Big Performance

Simon nervously paced the floor of Eric’s parents’ garage. His friends, Matt, Eric, and Kirk sat on the floor watching him. “Guys, there’s going to be a lot of people there. More than normal.” Simon repeated for what seemed like the millionth time. 

Matt shrugged. “That’s not a big deal.”

Eric agreed, “Yeah, we’re really good. It won’t be that bad.”

“Can we go over the song one more time?” Simon asked, still feeling butterflies in his stomach, despite his friends’ reassurances. 

They agreed and played the song. As Simon played his bass guitar, he could picture the girl he saw walking by. She seemed to be stuck in his mind. Kirk sang the lyrics and once he finished he asked, “Who is the song about? Simon, do you have a girlfriend?” He mocked a face of shock.

Simon shot a hurt look at his friend. “No. And Matt, do you still have the flyers for a new lead singer?”

Kirk playfully elbowed Simon in the arm. “Hey, I was just kidding about the whole girlfriend thing. Everyone knows you’re not so secretly in love with Clary.”

“No, I’m not!” Simon felt his face flush red. “She’s dating someone anyway,” He added.

Eric sympathetically patted Simon on the back. “There’s still a bunch of fish in the sea.”

“Not all of them are attractive though,” Simon frowned. “Let’s talk about something more interesting than my love life, like our show.”

Matt nodded. “Yeah, we should probably get there and set up.”

“To Eric’s van!” Simon said dramatically and pointed towards the van.

“To the van!” His friends echoed.

Not even ten minutes later, Eric pulled up in front of The Alto Bar. Despite it only being 7:30 P.M., there was already a group of people outside smoking. The Alto Bar was a typical hipster place and since Eric was friends with the owner, their band could play there any Saturday they wanted. Matt got out first and opened the back of the van. He pushed his red hair out of his face and wrapped his arms around the amp in the back. Kirk jumped out and opened the door for Matt. Simon ducked out of the van and grabbed his guitar. He followed Matt in, breathing in the familiar smell. The walls and ceiling were made of pressed-tin. Behind the bar, there was frosted art deco glass. The bar used to be stylishly decorated, but it had gotten grungy over time. There were permanent smoke stains on the walls and the floor was coated in sawdust. Some spots of sawdust had clumped together because of beer spills. There was a stage at one end of the bar, complete with dusty velvet curtains. The Lawn Chair Crisis members carried their things- a bass guitar, a drum set, and an amp- to the stage and set it down. There weren’t many people there, a few tables in the back were almost filled though. Simon plugged his guitar into the amp and his friends all started sound practices. Kirk’s microphone worked, although his singing voice still wasn’t that great. Simon had to adjust the amp a few times in order to get his bass to sound right. Eric’s drums sounded great though. The boys chatted for a few minutes about song lineup. They decided on doing a few old ones they wrote and stick Simon’s new song in third. Eric explained a reason for doing this, but Simon was too occupied scanning the crowd for Clary. She wasn’t there yet, but he spotted Magnus Bane talking on his phone. Magnus’s hair was spiked up and he was wearing a tight zebra print shirt with streaks of hot pink and tight leather pants. Simon wasn’t the most fashionable guy ever, but he was pretty sure what Magnus was wearing wasn’t in style. Magnus hung up and looked around judgmentally. He always wore cat eye contacts, which made him even more noticeable.  _ If you didn’t notice his outfit, you would definitely notice his eyes _ , Simon thought. 

Clary walked in a few minutes later with Jace, waving to Simon as she walked in. Simon smiled back and grabbed his guitar. The clock read 8:00, and the performance started. Simon couldn’t help but notice the slow trickle of usual people that came in while they were performing thickened into large groups of people shoving to get through the door. He glanced at his friends, they were as confused as he was. Simon thought back to earlier that day when he was at Java Jones. Magnus had asked if he could bring a few people. I guess that was his few people. Having lost sight of Clary, he looked around for her. Simon eventually spotted Clary sitting with Jace, Magnus, and another guy. Magnus had his hand intertwined with him, so Simon guessed it was Magnus’s boyfriend. He was looking at Magnus and talking, his blue eyes lighting up when Magnus smiled and replied. Kirk cleared his throat and yelled into the microphone, “We’re Lawn Chair Crisis! Are you ready to rock?”

They launched into their first song, one Eric wrote about his old girlfriend Sheila. Simon’s part was easy and he had played it dozens of times so he let his mind stray. His eyes wandered over the crowd, trying to find something or someone to focus on. He skipped over Clary but then moved his attention back to her. She was still sitting with Jace, Magnus, and Magnus’s boyfriend, but someone else was sitting at the table. She was wearing a short, tight silver dress and sharp winged eyeliner. Simon’s focus on the song was starting to disappear, so he glanced away from the girl and shifted his focus from his guitar to the crowd every so often. 

Eric stepped up to the microphone and introduced their next song, “Winter Heartbreak”. Eric had written that song after he and Sheila broke up. The band started playing again and Simon felt a wave of panic rush over him. The girl he had written his song about was going to be watching. He felt his heart beat faster, this girl didn’t even know who he was, or who anyone in his band was for a matter of fact. Simon wished that he hadn’t written the song. He played through the second song, feeling partially numb and feeling partially doomed. After the second song finished and everyone was clapping and cheering, Simon moved to warn his friends to skip his new song. “Guys we can’t sing the song I just wrote.”

“Simon, it sounds good. It’ll be fine.” Kirk waved him off.

“But-” Simon stammered. “She’s here. The girl the song is about.”

Kirk grinned. “Even more reason to sing it.”

Simon didn’t have time to protest before Kirk walked up to the microphone. “Our next song is one Simon wrote,” he paused to nod in Simon’s direction. “ It’s called ‘Girl on Fifth Avenue’.”

Eric started playing the beat on the drums and Simon reluctantly started strumming out chords on his guitar. He averted his eyes away from the girl in the audience and concentrated on Clary. Kirk started singing and Simon felt his heart beat faster. He wished he could disappear as the lyrics started to describe the beautiful girl he saw walking. Simon then made the fatal mistake of glancing at the girl. She was smirking and seemed amused. His heart sunk and he went over an escape route in his head after the gig was over. People had gotten up and were dancing and some were bobbing their heads while holding drinks. Part of Simon was relieved that people actually enjoyed the song, it was only the second one he had ever written. The first one had been a disaster; it was about guys playing video games. The first time Lawn Chair Crisis had performed it, they were booed off the stage. “Girl on Fifth Avenue” was definitely a success. Glancing at the girl again, Simon saw her talking to her friends. All the people the girl talked to, eventually stared at him. They didn’t even try to act casual; they all turned and looked at him at once. Jace looked amused, Clary shot him a look of pity, Magnus looked like he was trying not to laugh, Magnus’s boyfriend looked angry. Simon definitely needed that escape route now. After the song ended, the crowd applauded and Lawn Chair Crisis took bows. Simon mumbled an excuse about his mom wanting him home and disappeared behind the stage curtains and out the side door. It was only about 8:30, but it was chilly out. He tugged his sweatshirt from around his waist and slipped it on.  _ That performance is one I’ll never live down,  _ he thought. 

He walked a few blocks away from the bar before attempting to flag down a taxi. Several taxis sped past Simon; he couldn’t seem to get one to stop. “Hey.”

Simon turned to face with the girl he wrote his song about. Her inky hair was whipping in the wind and her nose was slightly red from the cold. “I liked the song you wrote about me. I thought it was  _ very _ romantic.”

Simon gave her a lopsided grin and blushed. “Uh, thanks. I’m glad you liked it.”

The girl started to walk away, back to the Alto Bar. Simon opened his mouth to say something, but his brain failed him and nothing came out. He mentally kicked himself.  _ Dammit Simon, why are you so awkward around girls?  _ “Wait!” he yelled.

She turned around and Simon couldn’t help but compare it to a dramatic fantasy video game.  _ The way her hair billows around her in the wind, she looks like a goddess.  _ He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. “I don’t know your name,” he said awkwardly after half-running over to her.

Simon was a bit out of breath, but he tried not to let the girl see that. “Isabelle Lightwood,” she turned on her heel and sashayed towards the bar. 

Simon started walking to catch up with her. Her name sounded like a cool warrior name and he was in love with it. “Cool, um, can I have your number?” he said, nearly tripping over his feet when they turned a corner.

Isabelle stopped and Simon stumbled on an uneven slab of sidewalk. “Yeah.”

Simon hastily pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened the ‘contacts’ app. He handed the phone to her and waited for her to put in her number. She handed the phone back. “See you later.” She winked and started walking again.

Simon felt like he was going to melt into a puddle. He got a girl’s phone number that wasn’t his sister’s, his mom’s, or Clary’s.  _ And Isabelle is extremely hot _ , he reminded himself. Score one for Simon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys all enjoyed this! This is my first time posting a fanfiction so I hope I didn't do too bad!


End file.
